


love, maybe

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: gay first time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



Having someone standing in his room was odd enough. It was too much to think that this was the same girl he’d fantasised about for all those years and thought about for nights on end, either with his hand in his briefs or his fingers in someone else. 

It didn’t help that his room was a complete tip. His drawers had been pulled out and clothes and books were sprawled over the carpet along with the bed sheets and pillows. The only thing truly untouched was the prescription medication on the bedside table - that and, of course, her, standing as pristine as always with her hands in front of her, fiddling with an old ring and looking around at the chaos. 

“It’s, um,” she began. He didn’t want her to continue. He’d known it was a stupid fucking idea, having her over, but he hadn’t thought it would even happen, and now here they were and she knew everything there was to know about him. He wasn’t a confident, arrogant prick on the inside. It was all just a ruse. Just a deceit. Well, maybe he was a bit, but there was nothing more except a tiny, crying boy. 

“Don’t say it,” he said, turning away and kicking a stack of books over. “It’s a shit hole.”

Kate sighed, biting her bottom lip and looking around. “It’s a nice room, is what I was gonna say,” she said patiently, “just needs a little love and attention.” 

He ended up picking up books with her, folding clothes and putting them back into drawers, replacing pillows on the bed and tucking the sheets in properly. He kept watching her tuck her hair behind her shoulder, the way she bent over to put shoes in order - it brought him right back to maybe a year or two ago, when he’d been watching her in uniform, tidying up the classroom like a good little teacher’s pet. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, a little laugh in her voice, and Cam realised he’d been staring. He immediately cleared his throat and looked away, heart leaping. Oops. 

Kate stood, happy with the job they’d done. She took off her jumper and placed it on the bed, stretching out a little - poor Cameron’s throat went dry. “It looks better, doesn’t it?” she said brightly, looking around. “Not like a bomb went off.” 

“Thanks,” he said, stifling the smile that threatened to form on his lips before it became that fucking smirk that had got him so much trouble. 

“What is that?” she asked, gesturing to his bedside table, a frown of genuine curiosity on her face. 

“The medicine?” 

“No, no... That,” she said, pointing this time a little more timidly. 

Cameron laughed and made her huff in frustration. “It’s lube, Katie. Never seen any before?” 

She flushed bright red and folded her arms, looking anywhere except him or the bed. “Do you just keep some wherever you go? That’s nasty. And, as a matter of fact, I have.” 

“You have? Where?” 

The blush left her cheeks a little and she managed to look at him again. “I was dating a guy for a while - he turned out to be a dick. I nearly gave him my virginity.” 

Cameron didn’t really know what to say to that. “Uh... Sorry about that.” 

She shrugged and took a few steps closer, rubbing one arm awkwardly. “It’s okay. I didn’t really like him anyway. I thought it was love, but it’s not like I know much about that, huh?” 

“Hm, yeah.” He supposed that was meant to be funny, but he didn’t laugh. Years of pining and heartache didn’t really make for comedy gold in his eyes. 

A moment of silence passed as she stood in front of him, as though waiting for him to say something or do something. For once, standing in front of a girl with a bed nearby, Cameron had no idea what to do. He could think of any number of fantasies he’d had about this exact moment, but none to act on. Nothing came to mind. 

She seemed to get frustrated like an elastic band finally snapping. “Oh, for goodness’ sake, Cameron, just kiss me.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

Kate closed the distance. Their lips met and he couldn’t think of anything else - it was exactly how he remembered the first time they kissed, full of awkward breaths and tingling lips. 

They were older now. More mature. Wiser. That, of course, didn’t stop him reaching up to just touch her chin and push a fraction, his tongue dotting her bottom lip. When she finally relented and let him past her defences there was no mythical spark, just a huge rush of relief that swept them off their feet. Her fingers tangled in his hair, body pulled in close to his like they were magnetic. Finally, he realised, this was what he’d missed. 

There was something else in it, something he’d never experienced. Maybe it was just because it was her. Maybe it was because he’d never been kissed by someone he actually liked. 

Before he knew it, his hands were on her waist, and his fingers were edging under the hem of her shirt. He needed it, like an addict who’d just secured his next hit. He was in a trance as her breathing quickened under his lips, her hands edging from his hair to his neck and further to his chest, and then his waist, stopping before she got anywhere near his belt. 

She bit her lip. “Is it... Is it gonna hurt?” 

Surprised, Cameron thought about that for a second. Not something he’d ever really noticed. “Um... I don’t know. Maybe a bit.” 

“Can you turn off the lights?” 

“Yeah, no problem.”

It didn’t take long before they were undressing, running fingers over hot skin and holding each other close, biting lips and discarding shirts somewhere to the side. She was skinnier than he’d imagined, and a little taller, but it didn’t matter when her fingers were actually on his thigh and were really rubbing just gently, so close to where his jeans were uncomfortably tented. 

Their eyes met. His heart was hammering and he could feel hers in the shakiness of her breath. 

Jeans became a blur of feeling and gasping touches, ending up on the floor almost instantly, his fingers already between her legs, pressing fabric into moist heat. 

“I always thought you were disgusting,” she said with a little gasp, almost like she was going to cry - he knew that tone, however. He knew it well. 

“Uh huh,” he smirked, her words sending a shameless shiver through him. He knew that much. A lot of people thought that. They were mostly right. “What do you think now?” 

She actually giggled, watching him grab the bottle of lube with a blush dusting her cheeks. “I still think you’re disgusting.” 

“Thanks,” he said, warming it up in his fingers for a moment. His eyes met hers as she sat on the bed, moving back a little, watching him for a second as though inviting him. He couldn’t say no if his life depended on it. 

“I got on the pill for uni,” she admitted, glancing over at the condoms on his table. “So...” 

Getting those damn briefs out of the way was the last straw. Cameron’s lips found hers to swallow the slight groan of discomfort as he pushed one finger just slightly into her, parting to let her swallow the awkwardness as he pushed deeper, hooking slightly, just finally coaxing a shivering groan from her lips - her voice even caught in her throat when he brushed his thumb up, finding that little nub that made her grip his hair and stammer like she was praying. 

Perhaps she was. Even as he moved, just gently, her voice cracked again, and when he just rubbed slightly, she gave him a look he’d never want to forget. Two fingers made her arch into him, and moving those made her shudder almost violently. Little gasps and half-moans spilled over and kept his mouth occupied. 

He never could have imagined any of this. He wasn’t creative enough. His mind was limited to things he knew were possible. 

Before he knew it, he was pushing into her, blinded with aching relief and desperation - but she gasped and gripped his arms painfully, her eyes telling him no. 

“Stop- st- stop,” she panted, making a pained face in the low light from the window, holding onto the sheets with a white-knuckled fist and trying to adjust. “Wait...” 

Cameron, though he wanted nothing more than to just keep going and soothe the ache he had for her, waited with heavy breaths. He leaned forwards a little, hands either side of her shoulders, trying his hardest not to just push forwards and get it out of the way. It must have been something in the way he was looking at her, but she finally opened her eyes and immediately they widened like she’d just realised what they were doing. 

“Oh,” she breathed, voice trembling, as she finally shifted and he took that as the green light. 

Her cry of discomfort was muffled by his lips on hers, though it soon turned to stuttering breaths and high-pitched moans as he pulled back and moved back. Nothing special. Just what they both needed. 

The moans turned into something else entirely as he picked up a little pace as it became easier to move. They mixed with his quiet breaths and little muttered vowels as she grew more confident, her thighs loosening around his waist and her free hand that wasn’t gripping the sheets moving down to pull him in harder, to press into her just that little bit more. He hadn’t planned for this at all. He hadn’t even though she had it in her, little pure Kate. 

“Do you- Can you- um,” she breathed, “go a little... Slower?” 

Slower, hm. Cameron obeyed, slowing his movements right down until he was pushing into her, holding it, pushing a fraction harder, grinding shamelessly and pulling back. Something reserved for people he wanted to tease. It made her back arch just a little each time, especially when his lips hovered just above hers. 

“Cameron,” she whined, “just kiss me.” 

Her hands were all over him, and he couldn’t help himself, letting her give him the softest, most affectionate kiss he’d ever had. It didn’t feel like a routine, like usual - it felt as though she cared, as though every touch to his back and his hair was meaningful. He was the same way, he realised. Every time he stroked her hair from her eyes or placed gentle kisses to her neck he was making up for something he’d done, or the time they’d spent not together. Was this what it was like, with someone he actually liked? 

“It’s okay,” she whispered hoarsely, her eyes threatening to flutter shut with each slow, deliberate grind, hard into her. “It’s okay.” 

He didn’t quite know if she was reassuring herself or him. Each kiss between lips was charged and yet softer than anything, bringing them higher and higher until they were moving together, her fingers tangled in his hair. She held onto him so much, just trying to bring him closer, lips parted for shallow breaths. 

“Suppose you don’t want hickeys,” he breathed, accidentally. Oops. 

At least she laughed at that, breathless and with eyes so full of something. Was that affection? Love, perhaps. “Long as I can hide them from my mother.” 

“Then I’ll have to give them to you where she won’t look,” he smirked, making her blush bright pink. He had to just lean in and kiss her cheeks, listening intently to her giggles more and more, fascinated with the way they turned to soft, pitchy moans, getting higher and higher the faster he paced the movements of his hips. 

The smile melted from her face, replaced with gasp after gasp, her lips magnetic to his as she gradually began to melt around him, rolling her hips to get him to go deeper, harder, and she actually moaned aloud, albeit into his mouth, when he pushed hard, one finger just taking a moment to just brush over her clitoris a few times. Nothing special. Just enough to send her tumbling over the edge with a breathy, loud, shaking, stuttering groan that turned into his name halfway through. The tension left her body in one long, dramatic shudder. 

Normally, Cam could have kept going, but this time he couldn’t take it. He was nearing the peak too, just a little further, and he only needed a small push. That was it. 

Her breaths at his ear were enough, and with hot, wet lips pressing at his jaw and his neck, it was over. His fingers were too tight on her thigh, on her breast, but it all came out in a desperate, sordid ‘fuck’. His whole body twitched, pushing hard into her, pushing her further up into the bed a little, grinding out the last waves. 

Kate spent a while just breathing, gasping for air, her lips finding his - she kissed his nose, his cheekbones, his forehead. “Mm, sweaty,” she giggled nervously, making him chuckle breathlessly into her neck. 

“Fuck off, you’re no better,” he pouted, a new, unknown feeling settling into his stomach. It felt like contentment, like happiness, like actual weighty love. He pulled out slowly, moving her leg aside to lie next to her. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she said with a happy sigh, touching his cheekbones. “Sorry for making you stop.” 

“No worries,” he said, leaning in to just put a soft kiss on her nose. “This is odd, isn’t it? Is it?” 

She shrugged, apparently unable to stop smiling. “No, it’s fine. Thank you. For being... Gentle.” 

“I’m a fucking teddy bear.” 

“Shut up.”   
“What did you think was my appeal? I’m not a machine, Kate.” 

Laughing, she rolled over and grabbed a pillow, gently hitting him with it. He couldn’t quite believe this little pure, Christian girl was so happy to be in bed with him. Him, of all people. “I’m gonna pray so hard for you.”


End file.
